


Morning Bliss

by an_anna



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Morning in Seongcheol and Jeonghan Household





	Morning Bliss

domestic bliss 1

jeonghan rush to bathroom as soon as he heard alarm blazzing in his nighstand. One thing he is sure, he is late. He doesnt need a lot of time, 30 minutes later, he is already done with his work attire.

"Hey babe," Jeonghan stop at the kitchen and see his husband with his apron.

"Hey, i make pancakes and waffle. Sit down and eat your breakfast,"

Jeonghan put his blazer on the chair before pour a coffee and eat a piece of cutted pancake. "I am late. Why youre not wake me up?"

"Hey, its your usual time, youre not going to late. Sit down and eat  properly ," Seungcheol, Jeonghan's husband put Jeonghan to sit.

Jeonghan swallow the pancake before saying, "Yeah, at usual. But today is inspection date. I need to be ready to prepare the file,"

"Its fine. No need to rush. Its  just an inspection. Its going to be okay,"

Jeonghan take a deep breath and drink his coffee  slowly . "I may late today," he said.

"Its fine. I am going to grocery shopping. What should i make for dinner?" Seungcehol ask as he tried to remember their remining ingridient on their fridge.

"Anything. Its fine. And cheol," Jeonghan look at his husband with his doe eyes.

"Hm? If you use your eyes, it must be something,"

Jeonghan bit his lips, "Did Jihoon already wake up?"

"Nope. Still in deep sleep. But he is gonna wake in half an hour. Why?" Seongcheol look at their son's room across kitchen.

"Can you drop him to his daycare before you go to work? There is no way i have time to drop him to there, And i dont want to wake he up,"

Seongcheol sigh, "He is gonna fussy tough. Waking up but not seeing his papa,"

"I know. But this is inevitable. I'll make up to him,"

Seongcheol ruffled Jeonghan's hair, "Alright. Jihoon always know he wrap you around his finger so  i think its fine,"

Jeonghan give his husband a strong glance, "DO. NOT. MESS. MY. HAIR," Seungcheol laugh walk to pour another coffee, now into stainless tumblr.

Seungcheol give the tumblr to Jeonghan, "Here.  I think you need to get going or else, you will be late,"

Jeonghan take the tumblr, he wear his blazer, take his bag and car keys. "I am going off," he said.

"Take care," Jeonghan give Seungcheol a peck on his cheek before going out their home.

Soon after Seongcheol hear an engine turn on and drifted away from their home. Pancakes and milk are ready, now his job is to wake his 2 year old son up and he is ready to do his day.

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short stories, part of series of Doemstic Bliss.  
> The series will contain lots of couple and their domestic AU.


End file.
